Russian Roulette
by BubblyScientist
Summary: Sephiroth," The red head smirked and repeated his name in a lower groan almost. "Sephiroth."...Genesis always had this effect on him and only he could take away all his pain. He could give him all his salvation. GxS Lemon.


AN: Okay, I usually fail at these but I made another songfic. This time for Genesis/Sephiroth. This is in Sephy's POV. Come on, it's their song for Gaia's sake! XD  
Song: Russian Roulette - Rihanna  
Pairing: Genesis/Sephiroth :3  
Rating: M for sexual theme

* * *

_Uh, uh_ _[sound of taking breath]_

"Sephiroth," The red head smirked and repeated his name in a lower groan almost. "_Sephiroth."  
_God, why did he have to say his name like that! Sephiroth tried to remain calm but growing member in his pants made it impossible. Genesis always had this effect on him and only he could take away all his pain. He could give him all his salvation.

_Take a breath,  
Take it deep.  
'Calm yourself', He says to me_

"Sephiroth," He spoke again with that _godly _voice. "How long have you been without my..._touch._"  
"A month." Sephiroth recalled. Genesis had been sent to Wutai and had arrived month later. Something about a spa...he wasn't paying attention when Angeal and he met up with the 1st.

_If you play, you play for keeps.  
Take the gun and count to three._

The 1st wasted no time in waiting for Sephiroth to come to him. He grabbed the male's arm and pulled him close. He placed his hand on his cheek, making the legendary SOLIDER blush. "Baby. Did you miss me?"  
Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned into the palm. _Safety. _"Yes."

_I'm sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think. My turn to go_

Genesis pulled him closer and laid a kiss on his bottom lip, gently biting and pulling upward before letting go. Sephiroth gave a small moan in return. The 1st kissed him, his tongue dancing outside his mouth asking for permission to enter. The legend's tongue wrapped around his, Genesis moaned.  
The two made their way to the bed, collapsing on the soft, silk sheets. Genesis liked the others' sheets. They were...soft and made their time in bed more...enjoyable.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger_

Genesis crawled on top of Sephiroth, his sharp eyes hungry. Like a hunter, he wanted his prey. Slowly, he discarded Sephiroth's clothing as if it were nothing. Once naked, Genesis smiled at the sight. He rested his head on his chest, kissing down his chest. This was pure torture on poor Sephiroth part. He wanted, no, he needed him to fill him up. It had been so long...he missed it.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here - means he's never lost_

Wanting more, Genesis took his gloves off and discarded them along with Sephiroth's clothes. He traced the indentations in his muscles making the other shiver.  
"Is there something you want?"  
"Yesss..."  
"And is that may I ask," He smiled and ran his fingers down his chest, over his erection and under. One digit danced around the opening. "could it be...this?"  
"Yes. Please."  
Genesis smiled and stuck the digit into him. Sephiroth jerked and shivered, his eyes closed and low moans coming from his throat.

_And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test.  
So, just pull my trigger_

Another digit was added, dancing inside him, searching for...  
"_Ah!_"  
"There?"  
"Yess...please, Gen.."  
Genesis added a third finger, rubbed on the spot, ever so slowly. "Oh, Seph...you look so beautiful right now, baby."  
"H..harder."  
Genesis smirked. "Harder? Oh, baby, you want it rough tonight?"  
"_Please..._"

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life_

The SOLIDER sherd his pants, still rubbing Sephiroth's special area. He removed his fingers and took the general's legs around his waist. He leaded closer to his opening, one hand holding his hip, the other stroking Sephiroth's cock.  
"Are you ready, love?"  
Sephiroth nodded. He wanted this..._oh Gaia he wanted this!  
_

_And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.  
You can see my heart beating.  
Oh, You can see it through my chest.  
I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test._

The moments after were magical. The two came rather quickly, due the amount of foreplay and not seeing each other for a month. Sephiroth always came first, screaming. He didn't scream a name, it was always just a passionate scream. That alone made Genesis cum. The screaming of his lover, begging him for more.  
Every thrust, every kiss, all for this moment. The look on his face. Only Genesis could make him look his way. Defenseless, beautiful...  
_Oh Gaia, he missed this._

_So, just pull the trigger_

_[sound of taking a breath]  
__[sound of pulling the trigger. Gun shot]_

**The End.**

_

* * *

  
_Genesis: OH, you're so cute when you have an orgasm. ^^  
Sephiroth:...

Well. Yeah. Reviews? Make me happy. And they make Genesis **very **happy. X3


End file.
